Days After Steppenwolf- Justice League movie
by OceanRageM
Summary: This story takes place after the Justice League movie, but before the Aquaman solo movie. Mera is sitting on the Throne of Atlantis as King Orm is starting up his plans for war. Mera and Vulko are now in the mist of trying to figure out what to do


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Location: Throne of Atlantis, Atlantis /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"When: Days maybe weeks after convincing Arthur to go after Steppenwolf /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Time: Midmorning /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Characters: Lady Mera, Nuidis Vulko, King Orm /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"In the throne room of Atlantis: Mera wasn't in a pleasant mood, but then again when was she? As she sat in her seat watching the migraine of King Orm she knew better than to fidget. The redheaded was taught from an early age how to sit in front of her royal servants even though she didn't see them that way. Orm… She pauses, King Orm, however treated his people differently. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"On the other side of her was Nuidis Vulko. She didn't have to look to see what he was thinking. For this was one thing they shared in thought. A time was coming when both of them were going to have to stand up again Orm. This was well known. Mera never trusted Orm. Even though they were raised as children together she couldn't stand the sight of him. Yet, she had to stay calm. Her breathing was calm for she was trained by Queen Atlanna herself. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"King Orm was going on about how Atlantis needed changes because it was what was best for Atlantis, but Mera couldn't help but to wonder was it really best for Atlantis or was it best for him. She pulled herself out of her thoughts to hear him say "My people of Atlantis, the time have come for us to rise up and bring Atlantis back to greatness." She could hear the people cheering their kings name as he finished up his talk and turned back to sit on the throne. "Arthur's throne" she sternly told herself. That 'throne' belonged to Arthur. Not to Orm. Yet, she couldn't say that out loud. In fact, she wanted to scream it. She had to find Arthur and STOP this before people got hurt. She couldn't allow anything else to happen… Her bluish gray eyes fell… She couldn't lose anyone else the like the way she lost her mother. The way she lost… Queen Atlanna./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"After the meeting was over/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Mera waited until after everyone had left before going to her personal royal room in Atlantis to get away from the crowed. She was wearing her green body suit. The same one she always wore. Her gold crown was on top of her head sparking like a shiny piece of metal that glistens in the sunlight. She never was into such things. After all she was born into it. Her mother… Mera pauses for a brief moment. Mera didn't grow up with her mother. She remembered telling Arthur that it was Queen Atlanna who watched over her while her parents fought in the war. This was still in her mind. The look in Arthur's eyes was very telling. Part of him didn't want to hear what she had to say, but she said it anyway rather he wanted to hear it or not. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Arthur tried to walk away from that conversation, but in the end, he told her that he needed something from her. This conversation was finally over. Now, days maybe weeks later here she was alone. Well, not physically alone, but alone none the less. Taking off her crown and putting it away she climbed on the bed and rested her head. Even in her private room she could still hear chatter. All she wanted was for it to all go away. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Soon after a nock came at the door and a groan escaped from her. Rises back up she gets off the bed and moves quickly toward the door and ask who it was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It's me your highness." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Go away Vulko. I don't want to speak." Mera says in a very impolite way. The truth was she never really cared for Vulko, but as the Chief Councilor to the Throne of Atlantis she knew that it would be best if she listened to what he had to say. Slowly opening the door she stood at her full height of 5'7. Her long red hair was still tied up from the meeting she had to attend to a few moments… Well, now at least close to an hour since she left the meeting. Mera wanted to be alone, but it would seem Vulko would have 'other' plans. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""This shouldn't take long, Lady Mera." Vulko says/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Mera… My name is Mera. Not lady Mera. Not Princess. Mera.." She says under her breath. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Of course, Mera. May I come in?" Vulko waited to be invited in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She extends her hand and opens the door further so he could come in. Once he was in she looks down the hall to make sure no one was around before closing the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Turning her full attention to him she waited to hear what he had to say. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Vulko knew when to get straight to the point and this time was no different. "I take it you had no problems getting Arthur to go after Steppenwolf."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She shakes her head before stopping. "Arthur Curry is a stubborn one. Next time send someone else, for I will NOT deal with him." She knew there was harshness in her tone, but the guy was very stubborn. In fact, if she could have strangled him she would have./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Arthur does have his stubbornness, but he is the 'true' heir to the throne of Atlantis."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I know this already. Get to the point." She knew she was being rude, but the LAST thing she wanted to talk about was Arthur Curry. In truth, she didn't /hate/ the man, but she didn't care for him either. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Vulko nodded knowing very well how Arthur could be. After all he was the one who personally trained him in secret. "Mera, when the time comes we are going to need him. You are the only one he will listen to."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Why do I have to go after him? Why not you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""He will listen to you Mera. You were the one to convince him to go after Steppenwolf. You can convince him to come to Atlantis to take his rightful place as King." Vulko didn't wait for an answer as he walked back toward the door. "Think about it." He opens the door and walks out leaving Mera to be alone with her thoughts. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"As Mera stood staring at the door where Vulko was standing a few moments early she wanted to slam the door shut. How could Vulko say that she had to go after him… Part of her blood boiled. Again, she didn't HATE Arthur Curry, but in NO WAY was she found of him. For now, she would keep what was said to herself. She would wait. For what Vulko had said rang true. Arthur Curry IS the 'true' heir to the throne of Atlantis, and only she could bring him home. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The End/span/p 


End file.
